smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Leviathan (AoC Universe)
"The water's waves are my servants, and servants always honour their master..." :: ''- Leviathan, the Ocean Lord'' Leviathan, the Ocean Lord and Prince of Envy, ruled the Levian Empire from -88,000 until his defeat in the Sin War, which claimed the life of Lucithel and also resulted in the defeat of the other princes. Leviathan's imprisonment was initially considered a problem because of his control over the waters of Middle-Earth. Lore From the Seeds of Discord came seven Princes of Hell, who slammed into the crust of Middle Earth and burrowed their dark entrils deep into its surface, permanently entrenching them into the atmosphere of the planet, and also becoming a corrupting influence on its magic. From there they, using their telepathic powers, enslaved the local sapient populations by forcing them to build magnificent fortress of black stone, known as citadels, where the princes would give orders to their subjects and also receive worship from subordinates... ...or so it were to be expected. One of the Seeds of Discord crashed into the Great Western Ocean, and from here spawned the vicious Leviathan. The other demon princes, he observed, quickly moved to grab as much physical land area as they could, and constructed massive citadels on Middle-Earth's surface to signify their power. They had shrines and temples built in their name, and horde and horde of dark agents at their disposal. But they were missing the bigger picture. By only going for land, they were closing themselves off to a world of opportunities...opportunities Leviathan planned to exploit for himself. Setting up his empire under the waters, he proclaimed himself as the Ocean Lord, and instantly got to work building a great civilisation on the ocean floor. The aquarians, his servants, are believed to be the ancient ancestors of the serpentine naga, who to this day honour their progenitor's work by maintaining the aquatic kingdoms they built. His ingenuity quickly caused the Levian Empire to spread, becoming the dominant force over the waters of Middle-Earth and thus, the precious resources hidden on the seabed. To ensure no one else could access these resources, Leviathan established the Seaguard, powerful demons who twisted the pure power of water magic into hellish power. The Seaguard's competence resulted in ports and docks being set up along the coastline of Leviathan's physical territory, making him a key player in the economy of the Black Empire. His embodiment of the 'Envy' virtue made him an affiliate of Mammon. Leviathan was less interested in wanton destruction that the other demon princes, and more interested in protecting the natural beauty of the water he reigned upon. He was exceedingly ruthless with those who tainted it, and wasn't above causing tsunamis and landslides to slight the offenders. By enslaving the Elemental Avatar of water, he was able to take control of the weather patterns for himself. To this end, though he had a physical presence, most of his power remained underwater - his capital city, Atlantis, as well as the largest part of his forces, resided there. Thus, getting rid of him was always going to be an issue, and there are remnants of his empire that live on even today, disrupting the waters with their corrupting presence. End Leviathan was brought down by the machinations of the Carnal Armies during the aforementioned Sin War. Initially, his imprisonment was the subject of intense debate in the Aegis Council because of his importance in the maintenance of Middle-Earth's bodies of water. Eventually it was decided to imprison him in a secret location somewhere near the Great Eastern Ocean, but it is currently unknown where he is now. Recently, a demonic artefact known as the Skull of Leviathan washed up on the beaches of the Broken Shore. It is unknown whether this is Leviathan's actual skull or a forgery. If it's the former, then it is possible that the demon prince is dead. Relations with the merfolk After Leviathan's demise, he continued to exert influence over his armies, though they had been scattered long ago. Over the aeons however, he managed to regain his former power by means of regenerative dormancy, and called his servants back to the Abyssal Maw where he ordered them to do all they could to resist the re-ordering of Middle-Earth. The most powerful of Leviathan's servants were the nickars, and the leader of the nickars was Shaz'tig, the Scourge of the Sea. Shaz'tig conducted a major offensive against the merfolk, to drive them from the waters permanently. They were later defeated after Shemyaza and his Earth Watchers intervened in the conflict, at the behest of Matriarch Tyrina. The nickars banished, the merfolk prospered and founded the Kingdom of Atlantis in place of the Abyssal Maw. Refusing to accept defeat, Shaz'tig sent a series of assassins to kill Tyrina, but they were all thwarted and tortured into giving away Shaz'tig's location. Tyrina then led her warmaids to the Abyssal Maw, where she killed Shaz'tig, putting an end to his evil once and for all. With Shaz'tig defeated by Tyrina, there was little Leviathan could now do to influence the waters for the time being. Thus, House Shimmerscale became the dominant power within the Great Eastern Sea, expanding Atlantis into a fully-fledged underwater empire. Trivia *Leviathan has been described as the "least evil" of the demon princes because he only appeared to be interested in protecting the waters, even if so tyrannically. **He was known to be very cruel towards those whom he deemed were spoiling the seas for his aquarians. **He did look after the ocean, keeping it free of pollution and other nasties that so commonly taint the water bodies of today. *Leviathan was an affiliate of Mammon, who he often traded and communicated with. This was one of the strongest 'alliances' throughout Hell on Earth. *It is unknown whether he would have turned into the Ocean Lord if he did not crash-land into the sea. *Leviathan is the progenitor of the nickari, a race of sea demons - nickars - that terrorise the waters of Middle-Earth. **They battled against the merfolk and merlike races after the Sin Wars, in order to drive them into extinction for the perceived impurity they brought to the world's oceans. **The naga are related to the nickari. Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Royal Characters Category:Princes Category:Princes of Hell Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Cisgender characters Category:People with supernatural power Category:People with socio-political power